EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA
by Rosielx
Summary: Los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters se preparan para una melosa festividad, pero uno de los Hunters no se deja envolver en la magia del momento preocupado entre la inminente tormenta que se avecina y los viejos recuerdos de una reploid que capturo su corazón hace ya tanto tiempo.
1. CAPITULO I

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

Una débil luz se filtraba a través de los cristales de la estación de descanso del cuartel de los Maverick Hunters, reflejándose con un destello dorado sobre la compuerta de la única cápsula que se encontraba en uso en aquel momento, y en el trasluz se podía ver una silueta recostada, llevaba una armadura de batalla azul y celeste con un cristal pentagonal invertido de color escarlata en el casco que rompía la monocromía. Un reploid hubiera pensado que en la capsula solo se encontraba otro reploid reposando, pero un humano se hubiera dado cuenta fácilmente que esos súbitos espasmos apenas perceptibles y ese ligero movimiento de los párpados indicaban que estaba soñando, y aunque no era posible para un reploid imitar tal acción humana en efecto aquel personaje estaba soñando, porque X no era un reploid, era un androide creado mucho antes que los reploids y cuyo funcionamiento aún era un misterio para los mejores científicos del momento.

~~~x~~~

Un anciano de cabello blanco y voluptuosa barba se encontraba observándolo como un padre vería a un hijo, y aunque sus labios se abrían y cerraban no era capaz de escuchar palabra alguna, recostado sobre la cápsula se limitaba a ver aquel tétrico laboratorio apenas iluminado; había mucho polvo en las paredes y los vidrios de las ventanas se encontraban rotos, restos de metal fundido y ennegrecido por alguna explosión adornaban las paredes, y aunque aquel viejo seguía hablándole, no pudo dejar de notar que había tristeza en su mirada y lentamente la compuerta de la capsula en la que se encontraba fue cerrándose hasta que finalmente todo se hizo oscuridad.

De pronto se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento del cuartel de los Maverick Hunters mirando a través de una puerta de vidrio las siluetas de dos reploids que conversaban uno de ellos era bastante alto y tenía unas almas enormes, mientras el otro era bastante más bajo y llevaba una armadura ligera que parecía más un vestido que una armadura, entonces súbitamente las compuertas se abrieron y la conversación entre aquellos dos reploids se hizo bastante audible. "_Teal, me alegro mucho que te hayan transferido conmigo a la 17ma unidad, pero no me hace ninguna gracia que nos acompañes a Zero y a mí en la misión del secuestro del avión, tengo un mal presentimiento_", dijo Storm Eagle, cruzando los brazos en señal desaprobatoria, pero la reploid parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer y con una voz bastante acaramelada pero muy seria se dirigió hacia él amenazadoramente poniéndole un dedo sobre el pecho mirándolo fijamente, "_Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma Storm Eagle, no por nada soy un Hunter de clase A, además Zero estará siempre vigilando que no haga nada riesgoso, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que fuimos reclutas los tres_", dijo lanzando una mirada pícara, y acercándose rápidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos a lo que su altura le permitía, "_no tienes de que preocuparte, cuando la misión termine podremos tomar una vacaciones los dos juntos_".

Se encontraba en medio del mar escapando de una mechaniloid con forma de dragón marino que lo perseguía con movimientos bastante erráticos, y con una carga concentrada de su buster consiguió acertarle en la boca, logrando crear una explosión al interior del enorme robot, haciendo que se destruyera y cayera al fondo del mar en pedazos, una silueta de una sirena se le acercaba y empezaba a curar sus heridas, un Maverick con forma de pulpo lo sujeto fuertemente y empezó a drenar su energía con increíble rapidez, podía sentir como sus brazos se entumecían y todo se hacía oscuro, empezaba a caer, una lejana voz grito "_Me engañaste!_" y una reploid con forma de sirena se abalanzó sobre el pulpo apuntándolo con un tridente, pero los tentáculos fueron más rápidos y la atraparon traspasando varias partes de su cuerpo, una súbita descarga de energía emitida por el Maverick octópoto se transmitió rápidamente y con un grito agudo la joven reploid explotó, aún seguía tendido sobre el fondo del mar, y despacio, muy despacio, trozos de la víctima fueron cayendo a su alrededor. Mientras todo se oscurecía una voz femenina decía con un eco bastante profundo "_Tu nunca serás mi caballero de brillante armadura_" seguido de un dolor intenso.

~~~x~~~

Un intenso bramido rompió la calma de la estación de descanso, "_Noooooooo!_", grito X bastante desorientado, y posando sus manos sobre su casco solo pudo agradecer que nadie estuviera cerca para verlo perder el control de aquella manera. No terminaba de entender porque aquellos recuerdos lo perseguían últimamente con tanta frecuencia, pero si no paraban pronto romperían su ó sus brazos y se levantó de la cápsula pesadamente, su vista se posó sobre el reloj que estaba sobre la cápsula y supo que debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la reunión de la tarde programada por el comandante Signas; los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos por lo que agradeció profundamente ya que aún se sentía indispuesto, y tras unos minutos de sonambulismo se encontró frente a la Sala de Navegación donde se suponía que sería la reunión.

Tuvo que cerrar y volver a abrir los ojos para poder asimilar lo que veía, en efecto era la Sala de Navegación, pero algo le había sucedido: todo estaba cubierto por cintas de un rosa chillón y un dorado llamativo, y donde se supone que estaba la plataforma principal de teletransportación había un enorme montículo de flores de diversos colores. "_Atroz_", dijo una voz detrás suyo, y al girar solo pudo ver la cara de Zero con una apariencia entre incómodo y asqueado, con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, aparentemente listo para usarla si alguien lo provocaba lo suficiente, pero intempestivamente alguien lo sujetó muy fuerte por la cintura y se abalanzo sobre su espalda, y cuando se vio cubierto por un cabello dorado muy fino supo de quien se trataba. "_No era necesario eso Alia_" dijo algo perturbado mirando de reojo a la reploid que con su armadura rosa y negra hacia una sincronía bastante peculiar con la reciente decoración de la Sala de Navegación. "_Solo quería hacer que volvieras con nosotros X_" dijo la reploid suavemente, "_pareciera que no has dormido en días_" puntualizo guiñándole un ojo.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando y tomando sus asientos alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, y tras mucho alboroto provocado por Axl a quien al parecer el color rosa hacía despertar su lado más infantil e irreverente, llego finalmente el comandante Signas con su siempre serio semblante que aunque no podía ocultar una ligera sonrisa por el aspecto de la sala hablo con la voz seca y dominante que lo caracterizaba. "_Como bien saben todos, en 3 días se celebra el día de San Valentín, nuestras navegadoras amablemente ya han decorado la Sala de Navegación_" dijo mirando a Alia, Layer y Pallete separadamente, "_y como no hemos tenido incidentes Maverick desde hace ya más de un mes supongo que también nos merecemos algo de diversión y relajo para variar, así que espero que todos colaboren en la ambientación de los cuarteles_" le dirigió a Zero una mirada amenazante, "_Y no olviden que todos quedan invitados al baile que se llevara a cabo por la noche, pueden invitar a cualquier reploid o humano que deseen, después de todo es una fiesta de integración entre la comunidad de reploids y la humanidad, espero que todos se comporten a la altura de las circunstancias_" dando un último vistazo a Axl, cuya imaginación ya empezaba a maquinar entre a quién invitaría al baile y cual broma suficientemente pesada podría hacerle a Zero aprovechando la ocasión.

Al terminar la reunión todos estaban algo inquietos por las recientes noticias, especialmente el personal femenino que se había reunido y cuchicheaban ruidosamente, sobre que vestido usarían y a quien invitarían, y aunque Alia, Layer, Pallete y Cinnamon lanzaban miradas perdidas a todos los reploids presentes no parecían estar aún tan seguras de cuál sería su potencial pareja. Por otra parte Lifesaver, Signas y Douglas conversaban amenamente sobre un reciente prototipo de capsula médica que planeaban hacer realidad, y en una lejana esquina estaba Zero perdido en sus propios pensamientos haciendo caso omiso a que Axl daba vueltas alrededor suyo tratando de llamar su atención, y no fue hasta que X se aproximó allí que Zero levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa, y bajando la voz deliberadamente para que Axl no escuchara dijo suavemente "_Te veo esta noche en el bar_", y sin otro comentario salió de la Sala de Navegación.


	2. CAPITULO II

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

Una canción con una melodía monótona pero relajante invadía aquel pequeño cubículo en las profundidades del cuartel de los Maverick Hunters y aunque usualmente bullicioso y bastante transitado, aquella noche parecía que no había nadie dentro, con excepción de un sujeto apoyado contra la barra tomando un líquido ámbar oscuro de un vaso algo desportillado, llevaba una armadura de batalla roja y una larga cabellera dorada que cubría toda su espalda. El sonido de una puerta que se abre y se cierra le indico que su compañero y amigo había aceptado su invitación.

"_Porque me has pedido que viniera, Zero?_" dijo X con un tono de curiosidad que no era propio de él, "_Sé lo que te pasa, a mí también me ha pasado antes_" dijo Zero levantando la mirada, "_Nosotros no somos reploids, somos androides creados en otra época, la capacidad de recrear recuerdos en forma de sueños es una habilidad única y una maldición para nosotros_". Le dio un largo trago al vaso y continuó, "_Te he estado vigilando esta última semana, no es normal que tu vayas a la sala de descanso de personal, teniendo una capsula de recuperación en tu dormitorio, y además he podido observar que murmurabas cosas mientras estabas durmiendo; sucede algo malo?_". X estaba algo confundido por todo lo que Zero sabía y cerrando los puños en señal de disconformidad miro a Zero con la intención de decirle algo hiriente, pero al verlo bien se percató que lo miraba de una forma bastante inusual, hasta reconfortante, como el de un anciano que quiere orientar a un niño para que no cometa sus mismos errores, y relajando los puños empezó a hablar pausadamente, "_Viejas pesadillas de sucesos pasados, recuerdos que esperaba haber perdido hace mucho tiempo, con esta aparente paz estoy muy preocupado, es como si fuera la antesala a una tormenta que se aproxima y que eventualmente arrasará con todo_", y tomando un vaso empezó a servirse del mismo licor que tomaba su compañero, "_Siempre son los mismos flashes de memoria, de alguien que aparentemente es mi creador antes de ponerme en hibernación, de mi entrenamiento como recluta en los cuarteles antes del ascenso de Sigma, de mi pelea con Launch Octopus_", hizo una pausa mirando muy concentrado su vaso donde el líquido marrón iba asentándose, "_Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una reploid quien fue destruida durante mi pelea con un Maverick_", la sonrisa de aquella merploid llego a su mente como el de un fantasma que se niega a abandonar su abstracta existencia, "_Por más que intentamos salvar este mundo siempre hay una fuerza superior que trata de destruirlo, no hay un futuro feliz para los que vivimos en tiempos de guerra, y aunque nuestra existencia es efímera debemos hacer todo lo que está en nuestras manos para conservar esta paz_" y tras vaciar el vaso de un solo trago se levantó dispuesto a irse. "_Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz X, has hecho tanto por todos, date un respiro y disfruta de estos momentos de alegría; espero verte en el baile_" contesto Zero mientras su compañero atravesaba la puerta, y tras volver su vista al licor enfrente suyo, el recuerdo de una reploid que llevaba una boina roja inundó su mente, y una débil lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

~~~x~~~

Los días pasaron con tanta lentitud como si alguien deliberadamente hubiera modificado los relojes de los cuarteles para que se detuvieran cada tanto, todos los corredores fueron pronto adornados con temáticas a la festividad y era bastante frecuente ver al comandante Signas riñendo a Axl por andar arrojando confeti a los nuevos cadetes, a Zero tratando inútilmente de escapar de un grupo de cadetes jóvenes y no tan jóvenes dispuestas a pedirle que sea su pareja para el baile o a los innumerables corrillos que se formaban en los corredores por entusiastas cadetes que hacían mucho desorden y bullicio.

Aunque para X los días no parecían mejorar en ningún sentido, las pesadillas se volvían más y más intensas, y su concentración bajaba al punto que Douglas tuvo que suspender sus entrenamientos, y a pesar de que Zero había dejado de intentar conversar del asunto, todavía quedaba Axl, quien constantemente lo acosaba preguntándole con quien iría al baile y al mismo tiempo pidiendo consejos para poder invitar a alguna afortunada, como él la llamaba, y finalmente estaba Alia que aunque ya naturalmente siempre era bastante cariñosa y atenta, últimamente ya se había vuelto insoportable, llamándolo por cualquier mínimo motivo a la Sala de Navegación y soportando las risillas de las demás navegadoras, lo que no hacia otra cosa que irritarlo más.

~~~x~~~

Cuando finalmente llegó la víspera de la festividad estaban X, Zero y Axl conversando amenamente en una de las terrazas de los cuarteles observando como el sol se alejaba a lo lejos con un destello entre dorado y rojizo, como de unas brasas que se niegan a apagarse. X realmente apreciaba estos pequeños milagros de la naturaleza, en su interior pensaba que cosas como estas valían la pena todo el esfuerzo que se requiriera.

Unas pisadas empezaron a sonar en las escaleras haciendo que los tres Maverick Hunters desviaran la mirada para ver al intruso que resulto ser no otro que sus tres navegadoras de misión, Alia por delante con Layer y Pallete cubriendo la retirada, y como si un escuadrón de fusilamiento se tratara caminaron directamente a ellos dirigiéndoles una mirada bastante seria, y cuando las tres estuvieron frente a ellos levantaron súbitamente sus brazos derechos y en un parpadeo sucedieron varias cosas: X se agacho y comenzó a cargar su buster, Zero se deslizo a un costado con una velocidad increíble y en seguida ya tenía su sable encendido, y Axl solo atino a resbalarse y caer estrepitosamente a los pies de las navegadoras, al parecer los tres habían pensado lo mismo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta las reploid solo sostenían unos pequeños sobres que les ofrecían con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

"_Por un momento pensé que iban a dispararnos_" dijo Axl sujetando la carta que Pallete le había entregado tratando de ver al trasluz lo que decía. "_Yo también lo pensé, y por cierto, me gusto tu fina maniobra de respuesta ante el peligro_" dijo Zero simulando una risa y dirigiendo la mirada a X que no quitaba la vista de la carta que Alia le había entregado dijo suavemente, "_Y tú que pensaste que pasaría? Normalmente no haces uso de tu buster a menos que estés realmente en peligro…_", X también lo había pensado y se sentía profundamente avergonzado por lo sucedido, por un momento se le cruzo por la mente que las navegadoras se habían vuelto mavericks, y no podía dejar de culparse que había pretendido atacarlas, "_Solo estoy un poco perturbado por todos estos colores y sentimientos en el aire, solo debe ser la tensión del momento_", dijo sin evitar un tono de culpabilidad en su voz.

"_Axl, yo pienso que deberías abrir la carta cuando estés solo_", dijo tristemente Zero al ver como su compañero rompía desesperadamente el sobre para enterarse de que se trataba todo, pero después de leer el contenido no una ni dos, sino tres veces solo pudo abrir los ojos lo más que pudo y decir con una voz de ultratumba "_Pallete va a matarme_". "_A que te refieres_" dijeron X y Zero al unísono viendo como el joven reploid se mordía el labio y empezaba a agitarse, "_Es solo que invite ya a Cinnamon al baile y ahora Pallete dice que si quiero ir con ella_" empezó, "_pero si lo pienso bien podría ir con ambas, o ustedes que piensan?_" dijo Axl guiñando un ojo. "_Ni siquiera lo pienses_" lo reprocho X, mientras que Zero se limitó a frotarse los ojos en señal desaprobatoria y murmurar algo que sonó como "_Niños_".

Ya en su dormitorio X tomo una cuchilla de su escritorio y abrió cuidadosamente el sobre, y cuan propio de Alia la carta estaba finamente redactada con una prolija caligrafía lleva de curvas y en un papel que parecía hecho de seda.

"_X, desde que te conozco siempre he visto en ti a un reploid como ningún otro que haya conocido, todas las guerras y adversidades que has pasado te han hecho un líder excepcional y aunque poco sé de tu pasado puedo asegurar que tu futuro solo puede deparar cosas hermosas pues te las mereces, el mundo en el que vivimos te lo debemos a ti, estoy muy feliz de ser tu navegadora y de la confianza que has depositado en mí, espero que puedas considerar ir mañana conmigo al baile, te estaré esperando en el salón principal a las 20.00 horas_".

Releyó la carta una vez más y no pudo evitar ni la sonrisa en sus labios ni el rubor en sus mejillas, ya hacía mucho tiempo había notado las insinuaciones de Alia hacia él, pero hasta aquel momento había estado deliberadamente miope a ello por el temor que tenía de que todos aquellos con los cuales tenía una fuerte conexión terminaban destruidos por la guerra que constantemente lo perseguía, pero se dijo a si mismo que todos tenían razón, había hecho tanto por el mundo que realmente merecía algo de felicidad, y con una sonrisa en su rostro finalmente pudo dormir plácidamente, recostado sobre su cápsula sosteniendo aún la carta en sus manos.

~~~x~~~

Un pequeño reploid caminó rengueando por un estrecho corredor apenas iluminado, para entrar en una cámara bastante amplia con el holograma de una enorme construcción al medio, unos pocos baúles en las esquinas y en la parte delantera, como si de una sala de comando se tratara, una tarima con un enorme sillón encima con vista panorámica a las nubes que la nave iba surcando. Aquella encorvada silueta continuo caminando hasta que estuvo a un costado del sillón, y entonces con una voz chillona y pegajosa dijo "_Mi señora, todo está listo según lo ha ordenado, las tropas estarán en posición para el ataque de mañana_", y mientras el reploid volvía sus pasos y salía por el corredor una delgada figura se levantó de su reposo, y sosteniendo un pesado tridente fijo sus ojos en las estrellas que se extendían por el cielo, "_Espero que mi caballero aún me esté esperando_" murmuró.


	3. CAPITULO III

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol alcanzaron la base hunter despertando a la mayoría de sus habitantes, a excepción de un joven Maverick Hunter que aún dormía profundamente con medio cuerpo en el suelo y medio en su cápsula roncando fuertemente hasta que finalmente un despertador con la forma de una reploid con falta hawaiana empezó a sonar ruidosamente, haciendo que finalmente se incorporara. Por otro lado los pasillos otrora pulcros y silenciosos se encontraban sumidos en el caos de la festividad, los antes corrillos se habían convertido en parejas que caminaban sujetas de la mano por los corredores, tarjetas de felicitación eran entregadas por todo el cuartel, cientos de ramos de flores ofrecidos y muchas miradas tristes de aquellos que no habían logrado conseguir pareja.

Un único reploid parecía no compartir el espíritu de la fiesta, con paso firme y sin desviar la vista atravesaba el concurrido complejo rumbo a la Sala de Entrenamiento, donde ya lo esperaba un Douglas bastante molesto, "_En serio Zero? En un día como hoy me pides que active una simulación de nivel S? bueno, haz lo que quieras, solo trata de no llegar tarde al baile_" puntualizo el reploid, y tras activar el programa en la computadora principal salió rumbo al Salón Principal donde ya lo esperaban para iniciar su acondicionamiento para la noche.

Por otra parte X había tenido un despertar bastante placentero, y tras alistarse salió rumbo al dormitorio de Zero para poder tener una conversación sobre sus recientes decisiones esperando escuchar una opinión aprobatoria, pero al llegar solo encontró la puerta entreabierta, y con una curiosidad impropia entro golpeando la puerta y diciendo con voz alta, "_Zero?!_", pero no había nadie allí, solo la cápsula de descanso entrecerrada y unos pocos papeles sobre su escritorio, pero antes de salir de allí algo capturó su interés: en la cesta de basura había un pequeño sobre morado, era el mismo que Layer le había entregado el día anterior, y tras levantarlo y revisarlo se dio cuenta de que no había sido ni siquiera abierto.

En el Salón Principal todos estaban atareados acondicionándolo para el evento principal, con Alia como la encargada de dirigir los preparativos todo daba la apariencia de que seria una noche bastante memorable, las usuales sillas que poblaban el recinto habían sido retiradas, y en su lugar se encontraban pequeños taburetes repartidos en los extremos; en forma de círculos concéntricos se habían colocado cerámicos de distintos colores que daban a apariencia de un arcoíris en el suelo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un gran tazón ovalado debajo del estrado principal, que estaba completamente lleno de flores de cerezo, y aunque aún nadie lo sabía, Alia con ayuda de Douglas lo habían acondicionado con un artefacto antigravitacional con la intención de que cuando el baile comience estos flotaran entre las parejas; y no era raro además escuchar de rato en rato los golpes secos que Axl se daba contra las paredes mientras instalaba unos enormes moños rosados sobre las puertas aprovechando sus botas levitatorias, pero aunque el trabajo era bastante simple este no podía evitar uno que otro accidente porque realmente no era muy bueno maniobrando en espacios tan cerrados.

~~~x~~~

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento arrojo a Zero contra las graderías logrando lastimarlo, pero antes de que las pesadas pisadas de otro reploid enorme lo hicieran trizas logro deslizarse rápidamente y embestir a un pequeño reploid delante suyo sin hacerle mayor daño. El Maverick Hunter se encontraba en la plataforma de simulación corriendo el programa de entrenamiento para rango S, que en aquel momento simulaba un combate contra tres antiguos mavericks en un complejo parecido a un coliseo antiguo, y cuando finalmente puso ponerse de pie Zero pudo ver que la falta de peleas lo habían debilitado rápidamente, sus movimientos se hacían torpes y bastante predecibles, y con los recientes ajustes hechos a las personalidades de los mavericks el nivel se había vuelto bastante complicado aún para sus estándares, pero decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente entrenamiento por aquel día dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo gritando "_Rakuhouha!_", logrando hacer que ondas de energía salgan despedidas del suelo aturdiendo a los tres mavericks, para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia Flame Mammoth y de un solo corte a la altura del pecho seccionarlo en dos partes, seguidamente situarse tras Armored Armadillo y con un una pequeña carga y murmurando "_Raijingeki!_" lograr generar una cuchilla de energía que hizo trizas la coraza del reploid atravesándolo con relativa facilidad, pero antes de terminar de reaccionar otra fuerte ráfaga lo levanto del suelo y lo lanzo por los aires, y aunque Zero disparaba contantemente su buster mientras caía Storm Eagle era demasiado rápido y esquivaba todas las descargas con mucha facilidad; el reploid iba acercandose cada vez mas y mas, pero antes de ser alcanzado Zero tuvo una idea y esperando al último momento cuando el reploid se encontraba justo debajo suyo preparó su espada y con una voz apagada "_Danchien_" encendió su espada y derritió al adversario en una nube de fuego, para que luego ambos cayeran pesadamente sobre el suelo de roca.

Algo empezó a sacudir violentamente al Maverick Hunter de armadura roja, pero al abrir los ojos no fue a Douglas a quien vio, sino a X que trataba de despertarlo pues al parecer había usado tanta energía que había colapsado en el entrenamiento, y con un último vistazo logro comprobar el desastre que había causado y tres chatarras completamente destruidas esparcidas en el suelo, antes de caer desmayado y despertar varias horas después en la enfermería donde una preocupada Cinnamon le administraba un E-Tank para restaurar su energía consumida, y mientras las cosas se hacían más nítidas a su alrededor no pudo dejar de notar que su armadura había sido parcialmente destruida y que tendría que esperar algunos días a que un sin duda furioso Douglas la reparara, ya que con anterioridad había mostrado su reclamo ante la dificultad de reparar las armaduras de X y Zero ya que ellos no eran reploids ordinarios y sus armaduras eran más prototipos que armaduras contemporáneas, y no debían entrar en reparación a menos que eso fuera a causa de una batalla realmente importante, y sin duda un entrenamiento regular no era parte de ello. Y por otro lado ya empezaba a escuchar las quejas de la enfermera reploid que con un repetitivo "_Comandante Zero, usted es tan irresponsable_" trataba de curarle algunos cortes en el rostro.

Ya completamente recuperado Zero pudo evaluar al detalle la gravedad de sus heridas, que al parecer no eran muchas con excepción de la armadura, y sin escuchar realmente los constantes reclamos de Cinnamon sobre reposo y algo como que los E-Tanks no deben ser usados excepto en emergencias por lo complicado que son para ser reabastecidos de energía, salió de la estación médica acompañado por X. "_Supongo que ahora no podrás ir al baile, pero eso es lo que pretendías desde el principio, no es así?_" dijo el hunter azul con un acento acusador, sin embargo no esperaba que Zero no solo no le dirigiera la mirada al responder, sino que además una discreta lágrima se formara en sus párpados para luego desaparecer, "_No pensaba ir de todas formas, después de todo tengo una cita con alguien más, y no quisiera perdérmela por nada_", y mientras X quedaba profundamente confundido vio cómo su amigo se alejaba cojeando rumbo a su dormitorio.

~~~x~~~

La noche finalmente llegó y todos los habitantes de los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters se presentaron con sus mejores galas en el Salón Principal, siendo recibidos por las navegadoras quienes les entregaban un programa de cómo se desarrollaría la noche y deseándoles unas felices festividades, pero faltaban tres miembros importantes: X, Zero ni Axl daban muestras de vida por allí, lo que empezaba a preocupar no solo a Alia, sino también a Signas que esperaba que fueran ellos quienes dieran el discurso de bienvenida, pero el destello verde de su comunicador le indicó que lo requerían en la Sala de Navegación por lo que salió raudamente del lugar.

X se miró una vez más al espejo, ciertamente prefería su otra armadura que era más ligera, pero viendo que muy posiblemente sería él quien aperturara el evento decidió vestir su armadura pesada, y aunque conservaba el casco original, el diseño de las hombreras y de la armadura en general era distinto, los hombros eran más anchos, los colores habían cambiado de un monócromo de tonalidades de azul a una combinación entre azul, blanco, rojo, negro y dorado que le daba una apariencia más formal, y no era otra que la armadura que había usado durante el conflicto contra el comandante Épsilon durante la rebelión en Giga City. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto y revisando el reloj que tenía sobre su pared decidió apresurarse para no llegar tarde a su cita con Alia.

Conforme la marea de gente ingresaba al salón los taburetes se iban llenando, y la preocupación de Alia se acrecentaba, y pidiéndole a Layer y Pallete que se encarguen de todo salió rápidamente a buscar a los tres hunters, pero no había dado más de unos pocos pasos que su comunicador se encendió indicándole que Signas trataba de contactarla, "_Dígame comandante_" dijo con voz agitada, "_te necesitamos con urgencia en la Sala de Navegación_" respondió Signas con un anormal tono de preocupación, y sin poder hacer otro comentario la comunicación se cerró y a la reploid rosa no le quedó otra opción más que seguir las órdenes y dirigirse rápidamente a su lugar de trabajo.

Faltaban apenas 15 minutos para que sean las 20.00 horas cuando finalmente X llego al Salón Principal, pero no vio a Alia por ningún lado, solamente estaban Layer y Pallete terminando de recibir a los últimos invitados, cuando de pronto Zero apareció detrás suyo con su armadura completamente restaurada y con una mirada algo perdida, pasando por su lado sin tan siquiera saludarlo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Layer, pero para su asombro y agradeciendo que estuvieran en un lugar apartado y pocos hubieran podido quizás ver lo que sucedió a continuación: Zero se quedó completamente quieto, y Layer se acercó rápidamente para saltar sobre él y darle un abrazo que casi lo derriba, para que a continuación le diera un profundo beso en los labios, que congeló la reacción de X que solo atinó a contemplar como Zero de pronto se cubría de una luz blanca de pies a cabeza y de pronto vio con horror como la figura de Zero se iba convirtiendo en la de Axl, que aún no se había separado de Layer, y sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación fue directamente hacia ellos y antes de que la navegadora se percatara de lo que sucedía X tomo a su compañero por el cuello y los separó arrastrándolo rumbo a la puerta de salida, dejando parada a una confusa Layer completamente ruborizada y con los ojos desenfocados entendiendo recién lo que había hecho.

Cuando salieron del Salón Axl estaba totalmente pasmado y en shock, y no era para menos, pues su broma no había resultado como lo había planeado, y mucho menos había esperado la reacción de Layer que lo pilló por sorpresa, y cuando recobro la conciencia solo vio a X riñéndolo por lo que acababa de hacer, y mostrando una sonrisa inocente esperaba ser perdonado, pero solo atino a provocarlo más y seguir con la reprimenda, "_Cómo pudiste pensar que sería buena idea hacer eso!, es una broma realmente pesada la que hiciste hoy!, tuviste mucha suerte que solo fuera yo quien los vio!, será mejor que nadie se entere de esto!_", y tras disculparse repetidamente logró que X se tranquilizara y permitiera que ambos entraran al salón, y mientras Axl corría para reunirse con una preocupada Cinnamon que ya lo esperaba, él siguió buscando a Alia con la mirada.

~~~x~~~

"_Que es lo que estamos viendo Alia?_", dijo Signas observando la pantalla gigante que tenía delante, "_Es una nave de combate tipo galeón comandante_", respondió Alia tecleando rápidamente los controles que tenía delante, "_Se dirige directamente hacia nosotros, espero órdenes_", continuó bastante preocupada, esperando que Signas decidiera como debían proceder, pero el comandante solo miraba bastante preocupado la pantalla principal.

~~~x~~~

De pronto las luces del Salón Principal se apagaron y una dulce melodía empezó a sonar proveniente de algún lugar del techo, y aunque la mayoría de los asistentes estaban bastante maravillados por la singular apertura, un hunter observaba preocupado desde una zona bastante oscura esperando que su pareja de baile apareciera, cuando de pronto algo lo sujetó por la cintura muy suavemente, y sintió cómo alguien se apoyaba por detrás suyo, y cuando los primeros cabellos dorados pasaron por su vista su corazón se alegró y relajo su cuerpo esperando que siguiera con el inusual saludo, pero antes tan siquiera de voltear supo que algo no andaba como lo planeado, a sus receptores de olor llego un perfume de brisa marina y una voz un poco áspera pero bastante agradable le susurró al oído "_He vuelto…_", y haciendo una pausa continuo, "_Pretendes ser aún mi caballero de brillante armadura?_", y al girar por completo estaba ante él una silueta que lo dejó estupefacto y completamente mudo: apenas más bajo que él una reploid que llevaba una armadura de batalla color rojo claro que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo que en lugar de armadura tenía más una apariencia de bikini ligero que tenía sujeto en sus hombreras una capa de terciopelo rojo, y con un casco con forma de cangrejo le dirigía una sonrisa que hasta aquel momento solo había presenciado en sus sueños, y antes de poder reaccionar ella se acercó lentamente, y tras susurrar "_Te he extrañado mucho, chiquillo_" le dio un beso en los labios, que fue tan intenso que le quito la sensación del tiempo y espacio, fuera quizás por lo mucho que lo había esperado, por lo inusual de la situación, o porque simplemente no era propio de él este tipo de muestras de afecto en público que cuando finalmente se separaron las luces estaban nuevamente prendidas y una marea de personas se habían arremolinado entorno suyo.


	4. CAPITULO IV

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

"_Me gusta mucho tu nueva armadura_", dijo Marty mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre el pecho de X formando círculos haciendo caso omiso al creciente caos que se formaba entorno suyo donde los ojos de cientos de curiosos se arremolinaban ante la inusual pareja, "_M-M-M-Marty_" logro balbucear X aun atónito sobre lo ocurrido, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa un fuerte estruendo golpeo el techo del salón y entonces las sirenas y circulinas de emergencia empezaron a funcionar el todo el cuartel, y a través de los amplificadores la voz de Alia retumbaba con un eco atronador "_Emergencia, emergencia, esto no es un simulacro, nos encontramos bajo ataque, todos los Maverick Hunters a sus puestos de defensa y el personal invitado dirigirse a los refugios_".

Una serie de gritos inundaron los corredores mientras los invitados corrían desesperados a los refugios los hunters luchaban inútilmente contra la marea de gente que huía de las explosiones, y aunque el caos se había apoderado de los cuarteles no era ni sombra de lo que sucedía en el exterior, donde los pocos guardias no lograban repeler el constante ataque de una enorme nave de batalla que lanzaba bombas directamente sobre las torretas de defensa mermando rápidamente todas las defensas.

~~~x~~~

Una sombra caminaba por un estrecha callejuela adoquinada en piedra labrada que hacían un eco espectral con cada paso que daba, cuando de pronto escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de un edificio no muy lejos de allí, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera girar un centenar de pasos empezaron a sonar calle arriba, y en pocos segundos se vio rodeado por un innumerable grupo de reploids pero el lugar de preocuparse solo atino a agachar la cabeza y sonreír murmurando "_Piratas, pff…_". El reploid más cercano a aquel intruso lo miraba bastante curioso y envalentonado porque lo superaban en número, pero pronto su valentía se convirtió en inseguridad, temor y finalmente terror cuando aquel sujeto de pronto salió de la sombra y encendió un sable de energía que llevaba escondido y sería esos ojos azules y el súbito destello de la luz de la luna sobre aquella armadura negra como la oscuridad lo último que vería antes de ser violentamente despedazado.

~~~x~~~

Uno a uno los Maverick Hunters fueron llegando a la sala de guerra e inmediatamente eran enviados a combatir a la enorme nave. X fue el último en llegar, no porque no estuviera preocupado por la situación sino debido a que en medio del caos había perdido de vista a Marty y ante la imposibilidad de encontrarla tuvo que reportarse para defender los cuarteles. Un comandante Signas bastante molesto lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, "_Sígueme X_" dijo secamente, y sin atreverse a hacer ningún otro comentario siguió al enorme reploid rumbo a la Sala de Navegación, pero lo que capturó su atención no fue que todas las navegadoras estaban en sus trajes de gala dando furiosas y desesperadas órdenes a sus hunters, sino la enorme nave que se proyectaba sobre la pantalla principal, que por cierto se le hizo bastante familiar.

"_X, los archivos indican que tú has tenido experiencia antes en cuestión de piratas, a decir verdad con estos piratas para ser preciso_", dijo Signas con suficiente fuerza como para que todas las navegadoras pudieran oírlo, con lo cual se hizo un silencio que fue roto por la quebrada voz del Hunter, "_Así es comandante, son reploids desertores de las principales ciudades costeras que se convirtieron en piratas para alejarse de las guerras Maverick, nuestro último contacto fue durante el conflicto contra Bit y Bite donde fueron invaluables aliados, sin embargo no puedo creer que sobrevivieran tras la colisión de la colonia espacial Eurasia, pues ellos tenían su base en la zona sur del Océano Pacífico y este fue casi desaparecido por completo tras la explosión que no dejó más que dunas de arena_", puntualizó, pero sin dejar de ver la pantalla continuó, "_Solo eran saqueadores que buscar tesoros enterrados, y rara vez atacaban las bases de los Mavericks para robar cualquier cosa de valor que encontraran, sin embargo esta es la primera vez que atacan una fortaleza militar de los Maverick Hunters y ciertamente desconozco los motivos que los trajeron hoy_". "_Pues será mejor que lo averigües, y pronto_" ordenó Signas señalándole la salida.

Mientras corría por las escaleras rumbo al tejado mil pensamientos cruzaron la mente del hunter, porqué en aquel momento de paz de pronto un ataque de viejos aliados se hacía presente, cómo era posible que aun existieran piratas, y sobre todo la idea de que la visita de Marty no era casual lo atormentaba. Sus preguntas no obtuvieron respuestas, mas solo tuvo que asomar la vista al final de las escaleras para que los dubitativos pensamientos lo abandonaran: nubes de humo y bocanadas de fuego se extendían por toda la Base Hunter, cientos de reploids defendían los edificios disparando constantemente a la nave que flotaba sobre ellos sin hacerle menor daño, y sabiendo que la única forma de acabar con la nave era desde el interior encendió su comunicador "_Alia!, me escuchas?_" dijo pulsando un botón al lado derecho de su casco, "_Fuerte y claro X_" respondió su navegadora, sin embargo una gran explosión allí cerca hizo que la navegadora con un grito tuviera que despegarse de los audífonos para no dañar sus receptores auditivos, pero pudo escuchar claramente entre todo el bullicio la voz apagada de X "_Teletransporta mi Falcon Armor, rápido!_", y sin esperar una segunda orden empezó a teclear furiosamente la línea de comando necesaria para enviarle al hunter la armadura solicitada, pero de pronto una segunda explosión se escuchó por el comunicador y luego de ella solo estática, "_X, X!, me oyes?!, X!_" gritaba desesperada la navegadora que rápidamente salió de la Sala de Navegación rumbo a la azotea haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Signas reclamando que volviera.

A pesar de que la explosión había resultado muy cerca suyo y lo había arrojado contra una pared rompiendo su comunicador, supo que su navegadora lo había escuchado pues de pronto con un resplandor su armadura fue cambiada por su antigua Falcon Armor ya reparada, y con un salto se elevó por los aires rumbo a la nave a la cual rápidamente alcanzó, logrando ver que una serie de reploids lanzaban numerosos proyectiles desde una serie de cañones colocados en estribor, y con sabiendo que solo disponía de una oportunidad se lanzó contra ellos y activo la sobrecarga de la armadura, y para sorpresa de todos los piratas de pronto hubo un gran destello y una serie de rayos de energía empezaron a caer por toda la borda de la nave acertando en la gran mayoría de cañones, destruyéndolos entre explosiones, pero antes de poder hacer algo más el Maverick Hunter fue alcanzado por un misil lanzado por un pirata escondido en la punta de uno de los mástiles, que lo derribó y en una nube de humo iba cayendo lentamente rumbo a las azoteas de los cuarteles en llamas, pero aunque logró impactar pesadamente contra el suelo pudo comprobar que su armadura no había sufrido mayores daños, y levantándose de nuevo apunto su buster con dirección a la nave.

~~~x~~~

"_Mi señora, hemos recibido el reporte de los saqueadores, antes de que llegaran a la armería fueron interceptados por un extraño reploid que los hizo pedazos y solo unos pocos consiguieron escapar, tenemos que abortar la misión o perderemos la nave_" informo desesperadamente el capitán de la nave, y tras maldecir por lo bajo la merploid contesto "_Muy bien, anuncia la retirada, lanza una cuerda a la azotea norte para que pueda escapar_".

~~~x~~~

Una silueta salió de pronto de entre el humo y con un golpe de su tridente hizo que X fallara el tiró y lanzara una carga de energía contra el suelo logrando un enorme forado, "_No te atrevas a destruir mi nave chiquillo!_" grito bastante enojada Marty. Desde el suelo el hunter logro incorporarse y ver a la reploid apuntarlo con el filo de su arma, "_Porqué Marty, porqué!, después de tanto tiempo llegas de esta forma!_" reclamó X, a lo que Marty levantó su tridente y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, para luego nuevamente empujarlo con su pie y reír estruendosamente mientras lo veía caer al suelo, "_No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan predecible_" dijo la reploid viendo como el hunter se incorporaba nuevamente.

Una fina soga metálica cayo de pronto al lado de Marty, pero en lugar de tomarla atinó a acercarse al debilitado y tambaleante X, y le dio un beso en los labios, y para su sorpresa el hunter extendió sus maltrechos brazos alrededor de su cintura y le devolvió el beso. Una anonadada Alia los observaba desde las escaleras, pero nadie se percató de su presencia. "_Ama, debemos retirarnos ya!_" dijo un reploid al comunicador de Marty que finalmente se alejó de X, y tomando la soga con su mano derecha hizo un ademán con la mano y empezó a elevarse y mirando al confuso hunter logró decir a lo lejos "_Continuaremos esto en otro momento_", pero X no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente y con un último esfuerzo se elevó rumbo a la merploid, faltaba poco para que la alcanzara y con las pocas energías que le quedaban extendió su brazo lastimado intentando detener a Marty, pero con un brillo dorado las piernas de la reploid se transformaron en una cola de sirena y con un rápido coletazo en el rostro X que salió volando ya desmayado cayendo estrepitosamente a la azotea, exactamente a los pies de Alia quien en lugar de auxiliarlo lo miro fríamente para luego dar media vuelta y bajar por las escaleras. Detrás suyo la nave se iba elevando más y alejándose en medio de una nube de humo mientras los defensores daban gritos de victorias desde los tejados cubiertos en llamas.

~~~x~~~

Una oscura silueta caminaba calle abajo entre adoquinadas veredas para finalmente detenerse en la puerta de una pequeña cafetería apenas visible a los ojos de los transeúntes, abrió la puerta y una diminuta campanilla dorada sonó sobre su cabeza anunciando un nuevo cliente, y aunque el lugar estaba casi desierto se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas, y tras pedir dos tazas de café a la sonriente anciana dueña del local se quitó el casco y lo poso en el suelo liberando su larga melena dorada, y mientras esperaba que llegara su pedido rebuscó en un bolsillo secreto que tenía bajo su pecho, y de allí saco un broche plateado que puso en el lado contrario de la mesa. Nunca antes había asistido allí con su armadura negra, pero no pudo evitarlo debido a que su armadura regular estaba bastante deteriorada y le alegró que nadie del cuartel lo haya visto ya que le irritaba responder a los curiosos sobre su inusual vestimenta.

Finalmente llegó la anciana con las tazas de café y las colocó una enfrente a la otra, y al igual que todos los años no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, aunque le llego el recuerdo de su abuela, otrora dueña del local, que una vez le dijo que aquel hunter hace mucho tiempo llegó a aquella cafetería acompañado con una preciosa reploid que llevaba un vestido rojo y azul y sobre todo una distintiva boina roja, pero un día llegó solo, y a partir de entonces todos los años cada 14 de febrero llegaba y pedía dos tazas de café y sentaba completamente solo durante varias horas, para luego irse sin más.

Zero tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo, no era que realmente le gustará aquel líquido, era solamente que no podía evitar que este le trajera viejos recuerdos, y mientras fijaba la mirada en aquel broche de la Repliforce que fue lo único que pudo conservar de ella pudo traer el recuerdo de una joven de ojos verdes que le devolvía la vista desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa de inocencia y felicidad, y mientras una pesada lágrima se escurría por sus mejillas logro gesticular unas pocas palabras.

"_Lo recuerdas Iris, dime que lo recuerdas, aquella vez que me pediste que viniéramos a este lugar, un día como hoy hace ya tantos años..., nunca llegué a decírtelo, pero realmente disfruté aquel día…_", y mientras los otros comensales entraban y salían del local sin tan siquiera mirarlo, el Maverick Hunter revivía dolorosos recuerdos de los cuales se había hecho enfermizamente dependiente, para luego levantar la cabeza y darle un último sorbo a su bebida diciendo a la silla vacía con unas palabras entrecortadas y apenas inteligibles "_Te extraño_".

* * *

**FIN**


	5. CAPITULO V

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque a los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters, pero la destrucción había sido tal que incluso con tantos reploids reconstruyendo la deteriorada estructura las reparaciones no parecían avanzar. Los daños principales habían sido dirigidos a los sistemas de autodefensa del edificio, los cuales aún se encontraban hechos un revoltijo de metal fundido y fierros retorcidos, reemplazados temporalmente por un escuadrón de Hunters montados en Ride Armors que caminaban constantemente en los tejados dando la apariencia de gárgolas protectoras.

Al interior de la base todo parecía hallarse en orden, los pasillos y salones estaban tan pulcros como siempre, lo que indicaba que los daños solo habían sido superficiales, sin embargo la afluencia de personal había aumentado: grandes contingentes de reploids armados patrullaban cada rincón de la base; se habían habilitado garitas de control en las puertas de ingreso con normas muy estrictas a pedido explícito del comandante Signas, lo que hacía que rápidamente los cubículos de retención se llenaran con objetos de los visitantes, cadetes e incluso Hunters que diariamente entraban y salían del edificio, el control había llegado incluso al punto de que a Axl se le había requisado su pistola de DNA por el mismísimo Signas.

Y aunque todo el personal de la base se encontraba muy atareado por los recientes trabajos, un solitario Maverick Hunter ocupaba una de las cápsulas de recuperación de la enfermería, cuyas constantes vitales eran revisadas continuamente por una preocupada Cinnamon, que para su alivio iban mejorando cada día. Unos golpes secos en el cristal de la cápsula llamaron la atención de la enfermera reploid que se acercó bastante molesta solo para, por décima vez en el día, hacerle señas con sus manos indicándole que aún tenía que estar allí por dos días más antes de que esté totalmente recuperado, cosa que X consideraba innecesario. Tras la batalla, la enfermería se vio rápidamente atestada de reploids heridos, sin embargo casi nadie duró más de un par de días allí con excepción de Axl y X. Cuando trajeron al joven Maverick Hunter Cinnamon rápidamente lo puso en una cápsula de recuperación que indicó de inmediato que el daño solo había sido superficial a excepción de un par de golpes en la cabeza que habían destrozado su casco y que lo habían dejado inconsciente, pero un profundo corte en la armadura, como si una guadaña lo hubiera alcanzado, pusieron en duda la forma en la cual Axl había sido puesto fuera de combate, y no sería hasta algunos días después cuando le dieron permiso de salir de la enfermería que revelaría que él nunca llegó a las azoteas de la base hunter.

~~~x~~~

Aun vistiendo su armadura negra, el Maverick Hunter Zero continuaba su persecución a la nave pirata que hacía apenas un día atrás había logrado rastrear, y aunque no había vuelto a la base hunter desde el incidente no parecía estar agotado en lo absoluto. Al principio no estaba seguro si debía volver o no a la base hunter para reportarse, pero tras pensarlo bien decidió simplemente enviarle un informe a Signas y apoyándose en la navegación que le brindaba Layer rápidamente se puso a la caza de los piratas. Había solicitado que Douglas antepusiera la reparación de su armadura a cualquier otro trabajo pendiente que hubiera, incluyendo las reparaciones de la base, y para su sorpresa Signas lo aprobó de inmediato, entendiendo que el comandante estaba más preocupado en aquel momento en no dejar escapar aquella nave, y apretando el acelerador su deslizador levantó una nube de nieve mientras recorría un enorme paraje donde a lo lejos se veía la enorme nave finalmente anclada contra el flanco de una montaña delatando su ubicación por pequeñas motas de humo que se elevaban al cielo cada cierto tiempo.

~~~x~~~

Cuando finalmente X pudo salir de la enfermería no había ningún comité esperándolo, solamente una muy seria Cinnamon que le entregó una nota que le había dejado Signas hacía algunas horas, pero al momento de salir la chillona voz de la enfermera dijo "_Es usted un tonto capitán X!_", para luego cerrar violentamente la puerta de su oficina. Aun desconcertado por el antes dulce comportamiento de Cinnamon, el hunter se limitó a abrir la nota donde decía que tenían una reunión urgente a medio día, y siendo aún hora del desayuno prefirió ir donde Douglas antes para ver el estado de su Falcon Armor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no pudo evitar darse cuenta que algo no iba bien: cada reploid con quien cruzaba le dirigía una mirada acusadora; cuando pasó por la sala de entrenamiento un grupo de cadetes femeninas se puso a observarlo y cuchichearon entre ellas señalándolo y siguiéndolo con la vista hasta que dobló a otro corredor y cuando cruzó a través del comedor finalmente comprendió que algo no iba bien: desde todas las mesas reploids lo miraban y susurraban, otros les mostraban a sus compañeros por debajo de la mesa algo que tenían en las manos, incluso los cocineros habían parado sus trabajos solo para observarlo. El sentimiento de incomodidad fue inmediato ante una atmósfera de tal hostilidad, por lo que el Hunter solo pudo huir del lugar lo más rápido que pudo para finalmente llegar a la Armería, donde vio a Douglas y a un grupo de sus ayudantes tratando de recolocar los cañones en una batería de defensa antiaérea que al parecer estaba casi totalmente restaurada.

"_X!_" dijo Douglas en cuanto lo vio, saliendo de debajo del equipo y sacudiendo el hollín que llevaba en los hombros, "_No esperaba verte hasta la reunión del medio día_" y dándole una palmada en la espalda lo invito a ingresar al taller. El lugar estaba completamente repleto de reploids que llevaban pesadas vigas de un lugar a otro, soldadores hacían brillar cientos de luces por todo lado y un fuerte sonido de orugas moviéndose y martilleo de acero contra acero le daba un toque de fábrica a máxima capacidad, pero sin perder el paso X siguió al reploid rumbo a un compartimento resguardado donde Douglas usualmente trabajaba sus proyectos personales y cualquier investigación con rango de confidencial, y tras activar un panel de control en la pared y digitar la clave de seguridad una enorme puerta se abrió de par en par. Cuando finalmente se despejó el vapor, se pudo ver una serie de capsulas que se distribuían paralelamente en un largo corredor que concluía en una enorme mesa de trabajo repleta de instrumentos. "_Pasa X_" dijo Douglas mientras se dirigía a una de las cápsulas que se encontraban casi al final, pero X en lugar de escucharlo veía atentamente una cápsula enorme en comparación con las otras donde una armadura roja flotaba en un líquido verdeazulado casi transparente, "_Es solo la armadura de Zero_" apunto Douglas cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de malhumor, "_No puedo creer que el deterioro fuera a tal nivel que me tomara varios días en lograr repararla_" puntualizó, "_Y aún más me preocupa que hiciera caso omiso a mis advertencias a utilizar ese nivel de dificultad en la sala de entrenamiento_" dijo por lo bajo posando su mano sobre tu frente en señal desaprobatoria, "_Pero no importa en este momento, ya está finalmente lista_", y apretando un botón la capsula que estaba a su costado se abrió revelando la Falcon Armor.

"_Hice todo lo que pude, pero no he logrado reparar por completo la armadura_" indico desganadamente Douglas, "_He tenido muchos problemas por la complejidad de los sistemas, especialmente en la sobrecarga de energía que me fui imposible reparar_" y levantando la cabeza miró una pantalla de datos situada sobre la cápsula, "_La última vez que esta armadura fue reparada fue Alia la encargada, tendrás que pedirle directamente que lo haga pues cuando yo se lo pedí dijo claramente que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer_", y lanzando un suspiro le entrego al Maverick Hunter una pequeña pantalla donde estaba una fotografía de él enganchado en un fuerte beso con Marty durante el baile de la otra noche, "_Y también está esto_" haciendo una pausa el reploid mecánico continuo, "_Todos en la base vieron tu pequeña escenita esa noche, espero que tengas una buena respuesta para lo que sucedió, pues nadie se esperaba que nuestro renombrado Maverick Hunter tuviera una novia secreta_", y apretando un par de botones la capsula nuevamente se cerró sellando la Falcon Armor tras el cristal.

~~~x~~~

No había podido quitar el pensamiento de lo que le había dicho Douglas hacía algunas horas, y aunque habría logrado escapar a un cubículo de limpieza para que nadie lo molestara supo que no era una solución factible esconderse para siempre. Un destello en su brazo le indicó que faltaba poco para su reunión y decidió dirigirse a la Sala de Guerra a la espera del juicio que sin duda le esperaba.

Todos entraron muy callados, incluso Axl, y tras ocupar sus asientos X notó que faltaba la presencia de Zero pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de preguntarse dónde estaría su amigo, pues el comandante Signas llegó raudamente y sin hacer comentario alguno encendió un holograma al medio de la mesa ovalada donde se proyectó una inmensa montaña al parecer en una zona polar, puesto que estaba completamente cubierta de nieve. "_Hemos finalmente logrado localizar la nave pirata_" dijo mientras seguía apretando algunos botones sobre la mesa, "_Según el informe del capitán Zero la nave se localiza en la zona 18W del Polo Norte, y al parecer no se encuentra dañada como esperábamos_", mientras el holograma hacía un acercamiento mostrando el flanco occidental de la montaña revelando bajo una cortina de niebla los mástiles de la nave. "_Layer, contacta a Zero de inmediato_" ordenó Signas sin quitar la vista del holograma, y mientras la navegadora utilizaba un pequeño dispositivo portátil y digitaba algunas órdenes X aprovechó para buscar a Alia con la vista, y la encontró al costado de Cinnamon y al parecer estaba decidida a no mirarlo pues no quitaba la vista de la pared que estaba delante suyo, consciente apenas de que la comunicación con Zero se había abierto, "_Aquí Zero_" se escuchó la voz del Maverick Hunter algo entrecortada desde el dispositivo que sujetaba Layer, "_Capitán, informe el estado de su misión_" ordenó Signas levantando la mirada.

"_Hasta hace dos días la nave se encontraba pacífica y apenas unos pocos piratas hacían vigilancia en los alrededores, sin embargo anteanoche hubo al parecer una fuerte discusión que termino mal_", dijo Zero a través del comunicador, "_Hubo muchos disparos y explosiones que alcanzaron un pequeño bosque en las faldas de la montaña, pero la nieve rápidamente apagó el incendio; sin embargo lo importante fue que una reploid modelo sirena quien al parecer era la capitán del barco ha desaparecido, y en su lugar ahora comanda un tipo algo pequeño pero bastante gordo fácilmente identificable por un bigote enorme que lleva_". Cuando Zero estuvo en la parte de "_ha desaparecido"_ X tuvo un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, pero la comunicación no se había cortado aún, "_La nave ha permanecido inmóvil desde entonces, aunque las patrullas de control han aumentado y cada tanto golpean el flanco de la montaña con algunos cañones provocando avalanchas para evitar que alguien los observe_" dijo lanzando una risilla que se pudo oír claramente por el comunicador. "Muy bien Zero" comenzó de pronto Signas, "_Tu armadura ya se encuentra completamente reparada y Douglas la dejará en tu dormitorio a la brevedad_", y tras mirar a Douglas continuó, "_Y por favor esta vez ten más cuidado con ella, pues consume valiosos recursos de la base, entre ellos el tiempo de Douglas_", y tras un momento de silencio, la voz del Maverick Hunter nuevamente se escuchó, "_Entendido, Zero fuera_".


	6. CAPITULO VI

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

Cuando finalmente la comunicación se cortó Signas dio un suspiro y se acarició la barbilla pensativamente, "_Muy bien, todos lo han oído, ahora necesitamos toda la información posible para poder planificar un ataque a la nave_" y tomando un respiro se levantó y dio una vuelta alrededor de la sala, para lugar posar los ojos sobre X y continuar, "_Y esta vez necesitamos información real y completa_", hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada, "_Ya he leído tu informe, pero te pediría que lo repitas para todos nosotros…, puedes comenzar Axl_".

El joven reploid se levantó y bastante serio inició su relato, "_La noche del ataque estaba con Cinnamon en el baile, cuando de pronto inició el bombardeo, y mientras ella salía a la enfermería yo aproveche mis botas levitatorias y sortee a la multitud para dirigirme a los tejados, en eso vi una reploid que llevaba capa y no creí que fuera una invitada, y pareciéndome muy sospechosa decidí seguirla para ver a donde iba_", le dio una mirada a Signas como preguntando si debía continuar, y este asintió con la cabeza instintivamente, "_Fui muy precavido para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y por un rato no pude encontrarla, pero mi agudo olfato capto pronto un perfume bastante peculiar_" dándole un guiño a Cinnamon, "_Y logre ubicarla en una vieja sala de navegación, mas de inmediato me descubrió y escapó de allí, o al menos lo intentó, porque fui tras ella hasta una de las escaleras de servicio que daba a la azotea norte_", dio un suspiro y puso su mirada al suelo como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que iba a decir, "_Pero al parecer a ella no le gusto que la siguiera porque de pronto se dio la vuelta y me golpeo con una especie de tridente que llevaba, que logre esquivar a tiempo aunque que le hizo un feo corte a mi armadura_" haciendo una línea con su dedo por todo su pecho, "_Y antes de que lograra apuntarle bien me dio otro golpe en la cabeza que hizo trizas mi casco, y mientras perdía el conocimiento pude ver claramente que tenía un chip en una de sus manos, por lo que pienso que robo algo de información de la base_", se froto la cabeza y continuó, "_Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté un par de días después en la enfermería con una horrible jaqueca que aún no se me quita del todo_", "_Vaya novia más violenta que te conseguiste X_" dijo finalmente sonriendo con disimulo a su compañero Hunter.

"_Muchas gracias Axl_" interrumpió Signas, "_Alia, infórmanos todo lo que hayas podido averiguar de esta fuga de datos_" dijo mirando a la navegadora, que de inmediato saco unos apuntes que tenía guardados, "_Hemos confirmado que hubo robo de información, y al parecer correspondería a los planos de la antigua base Hunter de la 13ra unidad ubicada en Alaska, y también planos de la fortaleza de un antiguo Maverick Hunter llamado Chill Penguin que se unió a las filas de los Mavericks durante el ascenso de Sigma tras el bombardero de Abel City; no hay ningún otro dato más que haya sido extraído comandante_" concluyo Alia con una voz mecánica como si hubiera memorizado el discurso muchas veces antes.

"_Layer, informe de la batalla_" ordenó Signas, y la navegadora de pelo morado de inmediato encendió el holograma de la mesa circular, donde el edificio de los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters se vio proyectado, "_La nave vino del norte aprovechando la cobertura que le daban las nubes e inició el ataque a las 20:00 horas mientras la mayoría del personal se encontraba en el baile_", un rubor de pronto apareció en sus mejillas, pero no se detuvo, "_Y mientras el personal llegaba a sus puestos, las torretas de defensa automáticas rápidamente fueron destruidas_", hizo de pronto un acercamiento al holograma y empezó a señalar con sus dedos conforme explicaba, "_Las defensas de la azotea sur fueron rápidamente sobrepasadas y parte del techo fue derrumbado; las del este están casi intactas, pero por su localización no fue posible usarlas para apuntar a la nave; las defensas del oeste resistieron hasta el último momento y aún están operativas, mientras que las defensas del norte no son más que cenizas y la mayor parte de la azotea de ese lugar está siendo en este momento reconstruida por los graves daños que sufrió, sin embargo aún no me explico que pudo haber causado un enorme forado que alcanzó una de las columnas principales de la base y la debilitó peligrosamente_" dijo haciendo un corte al holograma y señalando la columna norte que sostenía la Sala de Entrenamiento y la Sala de Recuperación Auxiliar. Por un momento X no pudo evitar sentirse culpable pues fue él quien hizo ese forado, pero Layer continuó con su informe, "_Sin embargo el ataque al parecer no fue más que una distracción: las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad mostraron que un grupo de reploids salió de la nave antes del ataque y pudimos seguirlos hasta una pequeña calle que daba a la puerta trasera de la Armería de la base, pero algo debió detenerlos, pues después de unos minutos solamente lograron salir unos pocos piratas bastante heridos que se perdieron entre los callejones; con esto puedo atreverme a decir que el objetivo del ataque fue entrar en nuestra Armería, al parecer para robar armamento o lo que hubiera allí dentro_" sentenció Layer devolviendo el holograma a su posición original de vista a los cuarteles.

"_Según el informe de Zero al parecer los piratas se toparon con él por pura casualidad_" dijo de pronto Signas, "_Y aparentemente no pudo sacarles ninguna información pues pensó que solo era una pandilla de Mávericks_". El comandante entonces pulso algunos botones bajo el holograma de los cuarteles que de pronto cambio al de la nave pirata, luego miró a Douglas que estaba sentado al lado de Pallete, "_Muy bien Douglas, dinos que has logrado averiguar de la nave y su funcionamiento_".

El reploid mecánico se levantó de su silla y encendió una pantalla gigante situada en una de las paredes, donde se empezaron a cargar diagramas de las vistas de planta y de perfil de la nave, "_Definitivamente es una nave de la antigua flota de mercaderes del Pacífico Sur que al parecer fue hurtada y modificada poco después de la primera guerra Maverick; las grúas de carga principales fueron cambiadas por cañones de plasma y se instalaron torretas de misiles a lo largo de babor y estribor; la coraza original fue cambiada por un acero reforzado que desvía fácilmente las cargas de energía, es por ello que no logramos hacerle mayor daño_", luego se dirigió a la mesa principal y encendió el holograma mostrando la nave tridimensionalmente, "_A pesar de la protección exterior, la nave es vulnerable en sus motores traseros y desde la parte superior donde solo la defiende la tripulación_" indicó Douglas.

"_Muy bien, ahora que ya sabemos cómo destruir la nave necesitamos saber contra quién nos enfrentamos_" comenzó Signas mirando a Pallete, quien de inmediato inició su informe con su característica voz infantil, "_Según los reportes de los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters, la nave fue vista por primera vez durante la segunda guerra Maverick cuando atacó la base de un antiguo Maverick llamado Bubble Crab con la intención de al parecer saquear su fortaleza, sin embargo la nave fue hundida y su tripulación huyo; y también un reporte del Dr. Caín donde se indica que él personalmente entregó a la capitán de los piratas 4 chips de mejora para que se los llevara al capitán X y así pudiera derrotar a Bit y Bite que correspondería a la tercera guerra Maverick, luego de lo cual no hay más registros ni avistamientos… hasta ahora_" terminó rápidamente la navegadora.

De pronto X se levantó, lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran, caminó hacia la pantalla principal y empezó a digitar algunos comandos rápidamente, y de pronto los planos de la nave fueron escondidos por una serie de ventanas que empezaron a aparecer, donde mostraban numerosas capturas de la nave, de los piratas, de su capitán, informes cifrados de sus avistamientos y reportes de misiones que los involucraba, y sin girar a la mesa comenzó, "_Los piratas son un grupo de reploids mercenarios liderados por Marty, una merploid de salvamento a quien conocí durante mi batalla con Launch Octopus y que fue destruida por el Maverick, pero afortunadamente su chip principal no fue dañado y pudimos reconstruir su cuerpo_", luego proyecto en pantalla completa una imagen de Marty, se giró y miró muy seriamente a Signas, "_Ellos fueron aliados y deben tener una muy buena razón para haber atacado la base, necesitamos interceptar la nave y establecer comunicación antes de simplemente destruirla_".

"_Lo hemos intentado ya X_" dijo calmadamente Alia, "_Pero la nave ha bloqueado toda comunicación y es imposible mandarles mensaje alguno_". "_En efecto_" cortó Signas, "_La nave lleva un dispositivo de distorsión que hizo imposible que la rastreásemos desde órbita, por lo que fue acertado enviar a Zero para que la siguiese antes de que la perdiésemos de vista_", "_Pero Zero ya estaba siguiendo la nave antes incluso que lográramos contactarlo_" dijo Axl por lo bajo, haciendo que Cinnamon y Pallete se rieran disimuladamente, pero ante la mirada de Signas rápidamente se quedaron en silencio, "_Comandante_" apuntó de pronto Layer, "_Si lo que nos dice el capitán X es cierto entonces no estamos frente a Mavericks, sino a reploids libres, y deberíamos capturarlos en lugar de destruirlos_".

Repentinamente la pantalla principal se distorsionó y el un mensaje de _TRANSMISIÓN ENTRANTE_ apareció, para luego sucederle la cara de Marty ocupando toda la pantalla, "_Cuarteles de los Maverick Hunters, habla Marty capitán de la Legión de Piratas del Pacífico Sur, requerimos una reunión de urgencia, enviad al Maverick Hunter X a las coordenadas que os damos, deberá venir solo, fin de la transmisión_", y mientras su rostro desaparecía unas coordenadas se proyectaron en la pantalla.

"_Comandante, esas coordenadas corresponden a la zona sur de la ciudad_" dijo Alia revisando un dispositivo portátil que traía consigo. Repentinamente X apagó la pantalla principal y salió de la Sala de Guerra sin decir una palabra dejando a todos mudos, y tras unos minutos de silencio Signas se acercó a Axl y dijo por lo bajo, "_Síguelo_" y el joven Hunter rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo tras su compañero.


	7. CAPITULO VII

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

Una densa lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre la ciudad cubriéndola rápidamente por una ligera capa de niebla, y mientras las calles empezaban a despejarse de ciudadanos que se refugiaban para no mojarse, dos solitarios Maverick Hunters caminaban por una estrecha callejuela haciendo eco con cada pisada que daban sobre la húmeda roca. X miró nuevamente su rastreador, y comprobó que el sitio de la reunión estaba a dos calles de allí, por lo que se giró a su compañero que caminaba distraído mirando con curiosidad aquel viejo barrio, "_Axl, necesito que te quedes aquí por tu seguridad_" dijo de pronto X, pero Axl no se detuvo y continuo caminando con actitud desafiante, "_Lo siento X, pero el comandante Signas me ordeno que no te quitara el ojo de encima_".

"_Escucha Axl_" dijo lentamente X, "_Marty no aceptará que me acompañes, por eso necesito que permanezcas aquí, cuando regrese te lo contaré todo_", "_Solo porque eres mi amigo_" apuntó Axl, "_Pero prométeme que le darás mis saludos a tu novia_" dijo guiñándole un ojo, y decidiendo seguirle el juego X respondió disimuladamente "_Esta bien_", alejándose del joven Hunter que lo observaba apoyado a una de las paredes de la calle, pero en cuanto vio a su capitán desaparecer tras una esquina rápidamente dio un par de saltos y apoyándose en sus botas levitatorias estuvo pronto caminando en los tejados, siguiéndolo con mucho sigilo para no ser descubierto.

Aunque las negras nubes ya se habían calmado, aún continuaba una ligera llovizna negándose a irse, y mientras el Maverick Hunter daba unos últimos pasos, la callejuela de pronto se abrió a una pequeña plazoleta de aspecto rural donde un retorcido y muy viejo abeto alargaba sus ramas cubriendo casi completamente el lugar, dejando el suelo cubierto por una fina alfombra de hojas doradas, y mientras se acercaba, el susurro del viento sobre el follaje hizo que X se sobresaltara y girara rápidamente, pero solo vio la desierta calle que acababa de recorrer.

~~~x~~~

A pesar de que las botas levitatorias le permitían sobrepasar fácilmente los tejados sin hacer el menor ruido, las calles eran tan angostas que pronto perdió a X de su vista, por lo que se puso a recorrer nuevamente las calles perimétricas intentando encontrarlo, y al no poder hacerlo se sentó en una chimenea que daba directamente a una pequeña plaza cubierta casi por completo por las ramas de un enorme árbol que ocultaban todo lo que había bajo ellas, cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso sintió un golpe tras su cabeza y empezó a caer.

~~~x~~~

Llevaba ya algunos minutos apoyado contra el abeto cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido de ramas crujiendo rompió la quietud del lugar, y junto con una nube de hojas el cuerpo inconsciente de Axl cayó enfrente suyo, pero antes de tan siquiera acercarse un par de pasos una figura cayo delicadamente justo delante del Hunter bloqueándole el paso. Al igual que la noche del baile, Marty llevaba su usual armadura escarlata con un casco en forma de cangrejo y una capa de terciopelo rojo, pero en esta ocasión también vestía ropas de malla bajo la armadura. "_Pedí que vinieras solo_" le dijo de pronto, "_Pero no te preocupes, el niño solo esta desmayado_" dándole un empujón con su pie a la cabeza del inconsciente Axl, mientras que X rápidamente corría a su lado y lo levantaba, intentando despertarlo, pero al no lograrlo solo pudo arrastrarlo y apoyarlo contra el tronco del árbol.

"_Muy bien Marty, quiero algunas respuestas_" dijo X mientras se incorporaba, pero la reploid rápidamente estaba en frente suyo, lo que hizo que el Hunter se ruborizara, podía incluso sentir su aliento mientras los cabellos dorados rápidamente lo cubrían, pero de pronto la merploid lo empujó y se dio un fuerte golpe contra el tronco del árbol, y mientras Marty se reía ruidosamente algunas hojas cayeron sobre el Hunter, "_Es tan divertido cuando intentas dominar la situación_" dijo acercándose nuevamente a él para sacarle algo de follaje que le cubría el casco, "_Pero no he venido para charlar, estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda_" comenzó de pronto con una mirada un poco más seria, "_Hace un par de meses un Maverick y sus matones ocuparon mi fortaleza y nos forzaron a escapar para no ser destruidos, y aunque en repetidas ocasiones intentamos recuperarla nos superan en poder de fuego, es por eso que tras pensarlo mucho decidimos adquirir algo de armamento pesado, pero gracias a ti y a tus amigos ya nadie lo vende_" dijo de pronto acusadoramente, "_Esa es la razón por la cual decidimos tomar prestadas algunas cosas de tu Armería, sin embargo al parecer mis saqueadores se toparon con uno de tus amigos, por lo que ahora me debes un pelotón completo_", hizo una pausa en la cual se agacho a mirar a Axl que se encontraba inconsciente, "_Y como las cosas no salieron según lo planeado mi tripulación se intentó amotinar contra mí, por lo que decidí dejar a mi segundo al mando para que cuidara la nave mientras yo venía a buscarte_" dijo finalmente la reploid mientras se levantaba.

"_Los cuarteles de los Maverick Hunter ha dispuesto frecuencias de comunicación anónimas para reporte de Mavericks_" observó X, pero Marty le dio de pronto la espalda, "_Somos piratas, si os hubiésemos contactado nosotros también habríamos sido detenidos_", y mientras su capa ondeaba por una brisa helada que indicaba el inicio de la noche X se puso a pensar en lo difícil que había sido para Marty venir a buscarlo, ignorando su orgullo y anteponiendo su tripulación a sus propios conflictos personales. Al tiempo que los últimos rayos de sol se escondían bajo la copa del árbol X pudo recordar aquella lejana brisa marina del día en que se conocieron, y mientras el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en la superficie del mar, bajo él la merploid luchaba desesperadamente contra el Maverick que amenazaba su hogar.

"_Necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a sacar a los invasores de mi fortaleza_" susurro Marty , una vez más acercándose a X, "_Pero debemos hacerlo sin que tus amigos se enteren_" y entrelazando tus manos alrededor de la cintura del Hunter apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de X, permaneciendo allí varios minutos en completo silencio.

"_Muy bien Marty, lo haré_", dijo finalmente X tras pensarlo profundamente; se acercó a Axl y encendió su rastreador para que pudieran encontrarlo, para luego sacudirse algunas hojas aún pegadas a su armadura y apagando finalmente su comunicador salió junto a la reploid de aquella plazoleta rumbo a una de las calles posteriores desapareciendo en la sombra de la noche.

~~~x~~~

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que el equipo de rescate había traído a Axl a los cuarteles y en aquel momento se encontraba recostado sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería, y junto a él se encontraba Cinnamon rellenando su reporte diario dándole cada ciertos minutos una mirada para revisar si ya había despertado, cuando de pronto entraron a la sala el comandante Signas y Alia, ambos con el entrecejo fruncido. "_Aún no despierta?_" pregunto Alia revisando las constantes vitales de Axl, al tiempo que la enfermera agitaba la cabeza en señal de negación, "_despiértalo por favor Cinnamon_" ordenó Signas, y aunque la reploid médica iba a negarse, tras ver la seria mirada de su comandante decidió atender su solicitud y tomando dos paletas grises se acercó al Hunter inconsciente y susurrando "_Disculpa por esto, guapo_" le dio una pequeña descarga y al instante Axl se sacudió y despertó dando un grito.

Mientras que Cinnamon revisaba que todo estuviera en orden con la salud del Hunter, Alia y Signas le hacían una serie de preguntas tan impacientemente que pronto Axl no pudo contestar a todas, y levantando su mano para que pararan y le dejaran ordenar sus ideas, "_Seguí al capitán X hasta un antiguo barrio al sur de la ciudad, cuando de pronto algo me golpeo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que era electrocutado por una bellísima reploid_" dijo guiñándole un ojo a Cinnamon que se ruborizó y le devolvió el guiño.

"_Maldición!_" bramó Signas golpeando una de las mesas metálicas, mientras que Alia revisaba una pantalla que sostenía en sus manos al tiempo que decía "_Lo siento comandante, según el radar X salió ya de la ciudad y será imposible ubicarlo a menos que encienda su comunicador manualmente_".

~~~x~~~

Una pequeña nave surcaba rápidamente las nubes, y aunque por fuera pareciera una simple nave de carga por dentro estaba finamente adornada de la forma que lo estaría un jet privado. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Marty y X habían abordado aquella nave que los estaba esperando en un viejo almacén en las afueras de la ciudad, y mientras el piloto evadía todos los controles aéreos por los que pasaban dos viejos amigos revivían viejos recuerdos en la suite trasera.

El lugar constaba de una especie de dormitorio con un pequeño sillón, dos pares de sillas dispuestos a los costados de la puerta, un armario con un espejo a tamaño real, un escritorio con una pantalla para comunicaciones y una cama bastante grande que ocupaba gran parte del espacio, estando X sentado en el sillón algo absorto por lo lujoso que era todo ello, "_Y entonces, dime Marty, que ha sido de tu vida desde el incidente con Bit y Bite?_" preguntó el Hunter al tiempo que le daba un sorbo al champagne que la reploid le había alcanzado, pero Marty en lugar de responderle tomo su copa y de un trago vació todo el licor y se sentó en el regazo de X, y extendiendo su brazo derecho rodeo el cuello del Maverick Hunter y contesto pausadamente, "_Pues tuve que pasar mucho tiempo en una maldita cápsula hasta que terminara de repararme_" frunciendo el entrecejo durante un instante, "_Luego de ello busque a los sobrevivientes de mi tripulación y decidimos refugiarnos hasta que terminara la guerra de la Repliforce, y fue allí cuando encontramos una vieja fortaleza escondida en una montaña en Alaska, y aunque llevaba bastante tiempo abandonada estaba en buenas condiciones, al parecer le perteneció a un viejo Maverick Hunter llamado Chill Penguin_".

El recuerdo de un viejo amigo llego de pronto a la mente del Hunter, "_Y encontraron alguien más allí? El capitán Marth y los hunters de la 13ra unidad polar fueron destruidos allí, pero esperaba que hubieran podido recuperar sus cuerpos_" preguntó X tratando inútilmente de zafarse del brazo de Marty, "_La fortaleza estaba desierta excepto por algunos reploids murciélagos que rápidamente fumigamos, supongo que tras la batalla debieron limpiar el lugar y luego lo clausuraron_", respondió la reploid sirviendo un poco más de licor en su copa, "_De todas formas no tendría sentido que encontrásemos algo, pues incluso la base hunter al pie de la montaña llevaba buen tiempo abandonada y los habitantes de la ciudad huían por la amenaza de guerra de la Repliforce debido a base que ellos tenían no muy lejos de allí_".

Ya habían varias botellas de licor vacías en el suelo, y a pesar de que X solo había tomado recién un par de copas Marty no parecía embriagada en lo absoluto, "_Y cómo fue que recuperaste tu galeón? Recuerdo que estaba hundido en el fondo del mar_" preguntó el Hunter, retirando algo de cabello dorado que le empezaba a cubrir el rostro, "_Estuvimos tranquilos en Alaska brindando protección a las aldeas cercanas de los ataques de los reploids salvajes y haciendo algo de contrabando de víveres y armas, hasta que tiraron abajo la colonia espacial Eurasia_" comenzó Marty, con una botella de líquido color lila en una mano, de la cual bebía copiosamente, "_Desde la montaña vimos el resplandor de su explosión, y varios meses de densa neblina vendrían desde el mar hasta que finalmente nos llegó la noticia de que el Pacífico Sur estaba completamente seco, y fue entonces cuando decidimos ir a recuperar mi vieja nave si aún existía_" le dio un largo trago a la botella, "_Y estaba bastante cerca de donde la había dejado, solo que cubierta por un cerro de arena, y después de repararla y hacerle algunas mejoras decidimos ir a ver si quedaba algo de valor en la fortaleza de aquel tonto cangrejo_" tanteó refiriéndose a Bubble Crab, "_Y aunque demoramos varios meses desenterrando todo encontramos que las cuevas estaban repletas de joyas y cosas valiosas, y técnicamente hemos vivido de eso durante todo este tiempo_" dando una sonora risa y haciendo una ola con su mano izquierda, señalando toda la suite.

"_Luego de eso nos quedamos en nuestra fortaleza bastante tranquilos, visitando de vez en cuando las ciudades, e incluso hicimos algo de contrabando en el ascensor orbital_" dijo pensativamente, "_pero tras el incidente de una tal Lumine decidimos alejarnos de allí para evitar ser contagiados por algún virus maverick…_", y tras esto soltó la botella que sostenía y quedo profundamente dormida encima de X. El hunter la levantó y la llevo a la cama, recostándola y cubriéndola por algunas mantas, para luego quitarle el casco y dejarlo sobre el escritorio; tras dar algunas vueltas más alrededor de la suite se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, y mirando el rostro de Marty entre las sábanas quedo también profundamente dormido.


	8. CAPITULO VIII

**EL CANTO DE LA SIRENA**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

* * *

"_Comandante, hay una transmisión del capitán Zero en línea_" dijo de pronto Layer activando la transmisión y transfiriéndola a la pantalla principal, "_Signas, la nave acaba de despegar, se dirige al oeste, tratare de seguirla sin que noten mi presencia, Zero fuera_", y mientras el rostro de Zero desaparecía de la pantalla la Sala de Navegación de pronto se llenó del ruido de las navegadoras tecleando rápidamente en sus computadoras recopilando información, "_Comandante, el satélite ha confirmado la posición de la nave y se encuentra viajando velozmente al oeste apenas desviado al sur_" apunto Pallete, "_Si la filtración de información fue correcta, la nave posiblemente se dirige a Alaska_" intervino Alia, proyectando en la pantalla el recorrido de la nave rumbo a la vieja base polar Hunter indicando que llegaría allí en pocas horas.

Signas caminaba sobre sus pasos pensando en lo que debería hacer levantando continuamente la vista para ver la pantalla principal, para luego de un rato dar un suspiro, "_Envíen a Axl a la vieja estación polar a esperar la llegada de la nave_" dijo finalmente.

~~~x~~~

El sol estaba recién saliendo cuando Marty despertó, y aunque el lugar estaba a oscuras pudo localizar a X durmiendo profundamente en su sillón, y susurrando con voz maternal "_Siempre supe que tú eras mi caballero_" se acercó silenciosamente a él y una vez más se sentó en su regazo, comenzando primero a acariciar su rostro y luego darle un beso en los labios, y mientras los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban a la parte posterior de la nave los ojos de X se abrieron y observaron los ojos cerrados de la reploid mientras aun lo besaba, y muy cuidadosamente la rodeo con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso. El hunter no pudo evitar ver que Marty era muy hermosa, y la falta del casco en su cabeza delataba una fina cabellera dorada que con un fresco olor a brisa marina le daba la sensación de estar en una playa a mitad del verano, y así estuvieron entrelazados durante varios minutos hasta que la voz del piloto sonó en el parlante, "_Mi señora, nos acercamos a las coordenadas, aterrizaremos en breve_", tras lo cual los amantes lentamente se separaron, pero continuaron enlazados en un abrazo del cual ninguno de los dos deseaba soltarse y estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que la nave disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo.

Al salir de la nave X pudo ver que se encontraban en un pequeño valle a espaldas de una montaña enorme cubierta completamente por nieve, y observando lo escarpada y vertical que era temió tener que escalarla, pero en su lugar Marty lo llamó para que regresara a la nave mientras sostenía un dispositivo proyector de hologramas.

"_He revisado la estructura interna de la fortaleza y la base hunter al pie de la montaña, y aunque pensé que se conectaban parece que no lo hacen_" comenzó Marty revisando el holograma minuciosamente, "_Pero aparentemente hay algunas escotillas de escape que salen directamente de la Sala de Mando de la fortaleza y dan al flanco norte de la montaña, como un mecanismo de escape secreto_" al tiempo que giraba el holograma y hacía un acercamiento a una pequeña red de tuberías que atravesaban la montaña. Entonces Marty salió de la nave donde ya su piloto los esperaba con dos pequeños levitadores en forma de plato que se elevaban ligeramente sobre la nieve haciendo que se derritiera, "_Vamos X, debemos utilizar estos para que el radar no nos localice fácilmente_" al tiempo que la reploid saltaba elegantemente sobre uno de ellos, sosteniendo en una de sus manos el dispositivo de hologramas y en la otra su tridente de batalla, y empezaba a elevarse por el flanco de la montaña seguida de cerca por el Hunter mientras comenzaban lentamente el ascenso.

~~~x~~~

Mientras que Axl era teletransportado a un viejo receptor en la base polar hunter Pallete rápidamente habilitaba su comunicador para poder ayudarlo en la misión, "_Axl, aquí Pallete, dirígete a la torre de comunicación que está detrás tuyo_" dijo la navegadora, pero el Maverick Hunter no parecía escucharla, solo contemplaba absorto el complejo en ruinas, donde a lo lejos se podía ver una antigua ciudad casi completamente cubierta por la nieve, y tras darse vuelta ante él una vieja torre se elevaba lastimosamente, y empezó a caminar hacia ella mientras que sentía que era vigilado, y sosteniendo sus pistolas avanzo muy lentamente.

Desde las sombras un reploid observaba atentamente al recién llegado, no parecía ser más que un niño teletransportado por error, pero al ver que sacó un arma supo que podía representar peligro por lo que encendió su comunicador y activo una comunicación de emergencia, "_Jefe, tenemos un intruso en el receptor del puesto de avanzada, al parecer es un Maverick Hunter_", e inmediatamente una voz bastante fina y melodiosa contestaba, "_Lo puedo ver, atrápenlo y tráiganlo ante mí de inmediato_". El reploid apagó el comunicador y le hizo señas a un grupo de reploids detrás suyo, que asintieron y se desplegaron rápidamente tras las paredes derruidas sin hacer el menor ruido.

No había dado muchos pasos cuando de pronto Axl empezó a ver motas de luz verde azulada en los callejones de los edificios derruidos, y lentamente salieron de ellos reploids no más grandes que él, todos llevaban un casco con forma de pico de águila y una especie de rifle sujeto a sus espaldas, pero aunque sus armaduras variaban de tonalidades de color, desde amarillo chillón hasta negro, todos emitían la misma luz opaca desde un cristal turquesa que llevaban en el pecho. Instintivamente apunto con sus pistolas a los reploids que se acercaban más y más, "_Baja tus armas niño_" dijo uno de ellos apuntándole con su rifle, pero en lugar de hacerlo el Hunter dio un salto y rápidamente se elevó sobre ellos y empezó a disparar a sus pies para ahuyentarlos, pero no esperaba que en lugar de escapar los reploids dieran un salto y en un instante formaran una nube alrededor suyo.

"_Axl, responde!_" dijo de pronto la voz de Pallete a su comunicador, "_Noto varias presencias alrededor tuyo, pero me es imposible identificarlos, tienes que salir de ahí de inmediato!_", e ignorando a su navegadora el Hunter apunto a uno de los reploids y disparó directamente sobre su pecho para destruirlo, pero en lugar de ello su disparo rebotó, y la zona de impacto se llenó rápidamente de un denso humo verde azulado, a lo que el reploid solo sonrió y en respuesta le disparó haciendo que soltara una de sus pistolas, y con otro disparo destrozo parte de su alerón izquierdo haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, pero antes de que lograra apuntar nuevamente otro reploid lo tomó de la bota derecha y lo lanzó contra el suelo, y aunque intentó desacelerar la caída no pudo evitar darse un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, viendo como lentamente la nube de reploids lo iba rodeando.

~~~x~~~

Habían pasado ya algunas horas del lento asenso cuando finalmente X y Marty llegaron a una pared de roca cubierta por una fina cortina de hielo donde a través del cristal podían verse claramente una serie de escotillas dispuestas en fila, y dando un golpe con su tridente la reploid derribó una de ellas dejando al descubierto un largo corredor en forma de tubo gigante que se perdía en la oscuridad. La reploid tomó de la mano al Hunter ambos entraron en la tuberia, pero tan pronto como nada se hizo visible Marty empujo a X hacia delante diciendo "_Sé educado y ve primero_", y agachando la cabeza X encendió la linterna de su casco y comenzó a avanzar por un bastante derruido pasadizo lleno de agujas de hielo en el techo y piso y no escuchó más que el eco de sus pasos conforme avanzaba, primero horizontalmente, y luego con una ligera elevación que empezaba a hacer resbaloso el piso metálico, "_Dime Marty, por qué en todos estos años nunca me contactaste?_" soltó de pronto X sin detenerse, pero solo recibió un empujón con el tridente que lo hizo trastabillar. Llegaron finalmente a una pequeña sala que parecía una especie de hangar, donde unas cápsulas de salvamento estaban dispuestas en corredores rumbo a una serie de tuberías paralelas, y al medio una escalera metalica que subía hasta una escotilla firmemente cerrada por la cual subieron y que con mucho esfuerzo el Hunter abría lentamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, "_Pensé que ya no tenías tiempo para mí_" dijo repentinamente Marty, "_Con las guerras maverick y tus responsabilidades como Maverick Hunter pensé que no sería buena idea buscarte, pero parece que me equivoque, no es así?_" continuó mientras le daba algunos golpes en los pies con el tridente, y cuando finalmente la escotilla estuvo abierta ambos subieron y entraron a un pequeño cuarto con una gran rendija a modo de pared por donde se filtraba algo de luz, y apagando su linterna le hizo una seña a la reploid para que no hiciera ruido, y se apoyó a la rendija para poder escuchar lo que pasaba tras ella.

"_Jefe, el radar indica la presencia de una enorme nave de combate acercándose por el noroeste_" dijo de pronto un reploid a lo lejos, "_Deben ser otra vez esos tontos piratas, creo que es tiempo de acabar con ellos de una vez por todas_" contesto una suave voz que se le hizo bastante familiar al Hunter, "_Envía a todo el mundo a interceptarlos y no dejen a nadie con vida…, y tráiganme a esa capitana suya, que pienso podría ser útil como mi sirvienta personal_", dándole a penas tiempo a X de detener a Marty que intentaba abalanzarse sobre la puerta para derribarla. De pronto unas sirenas se encendieron y se pudo escuchar cientos de pisadas corriendo rápidamente en los corredores contiguos, y no fue hasta que los últimos ecos desaparecieron que finalmente el Hunter cargó su buster y derribó violentamente la rendija, dejando al descubierto aquel cuarto secreto a una enorme Sala Circular donde alguna vez derrotó al ex Hunter Chill Penguin, y mientras una enorme pantalla situada en una de las paredes mostraba una vista orbital de la montaña y sus alrededores, un enorme sillón finamente adornado con gemas y telas doradas se situaba en la parte posterior dando la espalda al Hunter y la merploid, y mientras ellos entraban el sillón lentamente se giró sobre sí mismo y de él se levantó un reploid, llevaba el cabello plateado y un casco que parecía llevar cuernos con un visor escarlata, y una armadura azul marina, blanca y negra, que rápidamente extendió las manos hacia arriba imitando una rendición, pero con voz burlona los saludó, "_X! cuanto tiempo!_" paralelamente que X gritaba "_Dynamo!_".


End file.
